Just a Taste
by ketsugami
Summary: Someone challenged me to do an IntegraAlucard fic that didn't suck. I'm not sure I quite got there, but this was the result.


"Now," said the doctor, settling back into his leather chair with a comfortable creak, "vhere were we?"  
"I was complaining about how ridiculous this is." Integra was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling -- of course -- with her hands clasped on her chest. "Total waste of time."  
"Yes, a vaste of time, I agree completely." He clicked his tongue. "But since it is required, perhaps you could cooperate?"  
"Right." She sighed. "So where were we?"  
"I believe I had asked you about your childhood."  
"My childhood was pretty screwed up."  
"Vhy vas that?"  
She hesitated -- Dr. Stein was the official psychologist of the Institute, though, and sworn to confidentiality. "Growing up with her own vampire does strange things to a girl."  
"This vould be Alucard, yes? Tell me about him."  
"He's a lunatic."  
The doctor chuckled dryly. "So I have heard. Vhat was it like, being vith him?"  
"Well."  
  
There was this one time, when I was sixteen.  
I was swimming. We had a private pool -- we had a private everything -- under one of the buildings. During the day it was impossible for me to go anywhere without twelve maids, three butlers, and a half-dozen guards dogging my steps, so I mostly went swimming at night. The pool was underground anyway, and there was something nice about doing laps while the normal people upstairs were asleep.  
It was just me, alone in the pool. Locked doors, no windows, and I left the lights mostly off. Swimming helped me burn off the nervous energy I'd accumulated during the day, but this time when I got back to the shallow end of the pool there were a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness.  
I wasn't entirely unused to this. Alucard had been dogging my steps ever since -- well -- ever since I met him. Back then he was still capable of giving me the creeps, though, and something about seeing just his eyes burning in the semi-darkness was scary as hell. I pulled up short and glared at him.  
"Haven't I told you not to do that?"  
"I'm sorry, Mistress." He bowed, and his smile faded into existence an instant before the rest of him, like a reverse Cheshire Cat. Fangs glittered in the half-light.  
"That's no help." I pushed off from the wall and floated quietly down the lane on my back. Alucard's glowing eyes kept pace along the edge of the pool, though his footsteps were inaudible.  
"You seem a bit more irritable than usual."  
"It's been a long day." I dove, touched the bottom with both hands, and surfaced with a gasp. "A long week, if it comes to that."  
"Why?"  
I resumed the backstroke. "You really want to know?"  
"You have my full attention, Mistress."  
"Let me tell you what I did today. I got at seven and exercised till eight. Then Walter and I went over the family accounts until ten. Then a meeting with these government guys that was supposed to last until noon went until more like three. Then I had to study. Dinner with Walter at seven, down to the shooting range for an hour after that, and now I'm here. Notice anything missing?"  
"I believe you left out the rampant self-pity."  
I reached the other end of the lane. "I thought you were supposed to be my servant."  
"I am."  
"Then I order you to be sympathetic."  
"In that case, my heart melts for you." Alucard sat back on his haunches, still grinning. "So what, dear Mistress, was missing from your day?"  
"Something interesting!" I pushed off the wall again and started back towards him. "The only people I see are you and Walter -- you're dead, and I'm not so sure about him sometimes. All he seems to care about is figures and accounts."  
"Walter has his moments."  
I kicked idly through the water. "I suppose."  
"What would rather have happen?"  
"Anything -- terrorist occupation, torrid love affair, whatever."  
"That could be arranged."  
"Arranged?"  
"I know some very talented terrorists."  
I chuckled. "Great."  
"I also have some very interesting friends I might introduce you to-- "  
"All your friends are dead."  
"That doesn't stop them from having a quiet good time."  
"Not the mental image I wanted." I reached the other end of the pool and turned around -- the glowing eyes were right in front of me. He reached out a hand to help me up, which I took after only a little hesitation. Alucard's hands were cold -- not slimy, but cold like a statue. I could hang from his fingertip if I wanted to, as though he were carved of marble.  
I emerged dripping and looked about irritably.  
"I had a towel around here somewhere."  
The vampire handed it over solemnly.  
"Thanks. You make an excellent towel-boy."  
"It's only one of my many talents."  
"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "In that case, I demand that you make something interesting happen immediately."  
He kissed me.  
Frankly, it was one of the strangest experiences of my life. There was a smell to him, to his breath -- or lack thereof -- it smelled old, not old and rotten like a crypt but the old, musty smell of wet stone. I ran my tongue along his teeth, and couldn't help poking the tip of the incisor. A moment later a drop of blood welled, and his tongue met mine and lapped it up.  
It was some time before I pulled away, breathing hard. This was not a disadvantage he suffered from; Alucard licked his lips, contentedly.  
"That," I said, "was not nice."  
"No?"  
"No. Never do that again."  
"As you wish, Mistress." His eyes glittered.  
"After tonight."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
  
Integra stopped, her face gaining the slightest hint of color. She crossed and re-crossed her hands, feeling a little bit foolish.  
"Never since then?"  
"Of course not! He's a vampire."  
"Perhaps ve have come to the root of the problem, then?" The doctor sounded pleased with himself. "Your -- natural urges are repressed."  
She sighed. "Doctor--"  
"You need to relax." She felt something touch her shoulders, massaging gently. Hands. Cold hands. "Relax--"  
Integra sat up, grinning dangerously. "Alucaaaard.."  
"What?" The vampire held up his hands. "I mean, vhat?"  
"Where's Doctor Stein?"  
  
"Tied up in the closet."  
"I suppose this is your idea of a joke."  
"Of course not!" Integra rolled off the couch, and Alucard backed away. "I vas only trying to help -- where did that axe come from --"  
"Hold still. That's an order."  
There were a couple of very busy moments. Afterwards, Integra straightened her collar with a sniff.  
"And give up on that ridiculous accent. It doesn't suit you."  
The door slammed behind her.  
"Ceras?"  
"Here, Master. I thought that went very --"  
"Shut up."  
"Yes, Master."  
"And help me find my legs."  
"Yes, Master." 


End file.
